Tainted love and dinner
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Another Ebon/Shiv fic. Adam and Sharon are in here as well. Starts of as smut, hopefully ends up kind of adorable.


Shiv moaned loudly as Ebon thrusted, harshly into him. The Asian boy was on his hands and knees and the shadow was positioned behind him, clutching Shiv's slender hips. Ebon's large hands were splayed over the hips, nails digging into the tender flesh that was found there. Shiv loved being with Ebon, loved the shadow with every thing that his small body had, and then some. Shiv had a small inkling that Ivan loved him too, or at least he hoped the older man did.

Shiv let out a pleasured shriek when Ebon hiked his hips up more and savagely pound into his prostate. The shadow glowed at the sound of Shiv's pleasured screams, craving them like a druggie would crack. The little Asian annoyed him to no end, but, strangely enough, Ivan did love him. He never showed his boy that he did, and he knew that Shiv wanted to hear it, but he was still thinking on the best way to tell him.

"Harder boss, oh god, wreck me," Shiv moaned out, snapping Ebon out of his thoughts. Ivan never took orders, from anyone, but when his tiny lover said things like that, he couldn't help but obey. Midnight black hands tightened their grip and Ebon fucked his boy into the futon below them. Shiv clawed at the sheets and mattress, screaming for more. One of Ebon's hands lifted and went to grip Shiv's shoulder tightly, indicating that the shadow was getting closer to the edge. Shiv tightened his body with every thrust Ebon made, trying to get his older lover closer. Shiv loved pleasing the older man, loved to have the shadow happy with him. Needed him to be happy with him. Shiv's purple eyes rolled back as his own pleasure was becoming to much, and the liquid hot heat pulsed violently in his abdomen.

"I'm gonna, Oooohhhh," Shiv screamed, releasing onto the sheets below him rather violently. The tight clenching around Ivan's length, triggered his climax into the body below him with a pleasured moan following it. Shiv moaned again when he felt the seed spread within him. Ivan pulled out with a slick sound and Shiv shivered as he felt the still warm seed dribble out of him, as Ebon adjusted himself. Shiv panted gently, still splayed in front of the older bang baby.

"Shiv..." Ebon's gravely voice cut through Shiv's high and the Korean sat up quickly.

"I know, get dressed and leave," Shiv supplied, grabbing his cloths and dressing. Ebon's white eyes narrowed in anger, not liking Shiv interrupting or leaving. Yes, Ebon kicked the boy out most of the time, but that was usually when Adam needed to talk to him, or one of the meta breed needed something, or when Static was coming. This was especially happening when Adam was involved. The two brothers and recently reconciled with each other, since the second bang, and were talking on a regular bases. Ebon was just trying to figure out how to ease Shiv into the conversation when they were chillin'.

Ivan watched Shiv as he pull his pants up, covering the tattoo on Shiv's ass. The shadow still remembered when Shiv had gotten that one, along with the angel wings on his back. The one on the smaller males left ass cheek said in black letters, 'Ebon's Bitch,' and was gotten two days after they had gotten together six months ago. The shadow did care for Shiv, just was incapable of knowing how to tell him. Then, and idea hit Ebon suddenly.

"No idiot, I was going to say Adam wanted me to come to dinner tomorrow to meet his fiance, you're coming," Ebon said gruffly, arms crossing over his still clothed chest. The command in that statement was quiet clear to Shiv, and Shiv paused in tying his shoes to look over at his boss. His purple eyes showed his surprise.

"Really?" Shiv asked, hope obvious in his hyper voice.

"Yes. Be on your best behavior while your there and I wont kick you out of bed for a while." Ebon growled out. Like he was going to kick him out anyway, but still, it was the threat that counted.

"I will be," Shiv promised dutifully, determined not to fuck this up. Ebon nodded once to him, and Shiv let out a high pitched giggle and ran off, laughing maniacally as he went. The next night, both bang babies got ready and left. Since the second bang, Ebon had been practicing to control his powers. He now could look almost completely normal except for the stray bits of shadows that clung to certain parts of his body. He had practiced enough in the past year so he could keep up his normal guys for a few hours. When they got to Adam's apartment, they heard arguing through the door, or more specifically, a women complaining to Adam about something or another. Ivan knocked, loudly, on the door to get their attention and the talking stopped.

Both Ivan and Shiv heard foot steps, and then the door opened revealing Adam. The singer looked relieved and happy that Ivan was here.

"You came, Ivan." Adam said, the joy in his voice comforted the elder brother deep in his non existent heart.

"Of course I did. You aren't the only on that wants this family thing to work again," Ivan gruffly replied, uncomfortable with the display of emotion. Adam stepped aside with a smile, letting his brother into his home. The smile faltered when he Shiv fallow right after his older brother.

"Why is Shiv here?" Adam asked, voice nervous.

"Cause he's part of this family now to, that's why," Ivan responded, taking his coat off. Shiv fallowed his example, becoming nervous himself. He knew Adam didn't know of Ebon's sexual orientation, nor of his relationship with himself.

"What?" Adam said, taking their coats to hang up, his voice held suspicion. Ebon gave him a sour look.

"Now, I know I raised you smarter then that, Adam," Ebon said, gravely voice traveling over to Sharon's ears.

"You to are together?" Adam asked softly, eyes gentle.

"That a problem?" Ebon asked, cocking his head.

"No. Besides, my future brother in law, Virgil, is in a relationship with Hotstreak, and that was a disgustingly easy thing to get use to. I just didn't picture you swing that way is all," Adam replied, leading them to the dinning room. The table was set, and the food was ready and waiting. Sharon was already sitting there, looking nervous. SHe stood up when she spotted them in the room, a small smile on her face. Sharon faltered when she spotted Shiv, and then looked nervously at Ivan, realizing who he might be.

"Sharon, this is my brother Ivan, and you already know of Shiv." Adam said, gesturing to both.

"You can call me Scott," Shiv said, finally speaking, and surprising Ivan. The shadow didn't know his lovers real name, as Shiv as adamant about keeping that secrete about himself.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you," Sharon said, reaching her hand out. Ivan took it firmly, not smiling.

"Welcome to the family." Ivan said gruffly. Sharon smiled nervously and nodded in thanks.

"Why are you nervous?" Shiv blurting his words out in typical Shiv fashion. Ivan glared at him slightly and Shiv shrunk back a little.

"Aren't, um, aren't you Ebon?" Sharon asked, still very nervous.

"Yes," Ebon replied calmly. Sharon shifted, panic seeping into her heart and soul.

"Sharon, calm down, no matter what his done, he's still my brother," Adam said, his calming voice soothing her panic. It's surprising what you pic up when become a super hero.

"But Adam..." Sharon was cut off by Ivan.

"Listen, I came here for Adam, if you're not doing this for him, then why are you even here?" Ivan growled out, the over protective big brother in him coming out. Sharon's eyes widened in shock as she stared at him in surprise. She nodded calmly and feeling regret. She was doing this for Adam. A second later, some words Adam had said the other day hit her like a tone of bricks. Adam had told her that his brother was the one who raised when his parents were to busy getting high or drinking to care they had kids. She looked at Ebon, realizing that this was the man that was responsible for Adam turning out as well as he did. She smiled warmly, and soon the four began dinner. When it was over, some progression had been made between Sharon and Ebon, but not by much. Adam and Shiv were the happiest of the four, glowing at the new family they were making. When they got to the door, Adam was still chatting idle with Ivan about this and that.

"So you'll come to the wedding?" Adam asked, wanting his only important blood family there.

"Of course." Ivan replied, as he shrugged his coat on. Adam smiled wide and happiness, and snickered when Ivan ruffled his hair like he used to do when Adam was a kid. They said there goodbyes and left. Later that night, Ivan was half curled Shiv, both pleasantly sated from the sex they had, and earlier that day.

_Don't touch me please _

_I cannot stand the way you tease _

_I love you though you hurt me so _

_Now I'm going to pack my things and go _

_Tainted love, tainted love _

_Touch me baby, tainted love _

_Tainted love _


End file.
